


2 and a 10

by GamerChan03



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is gay, F/M, Glenn does date Maggie, Glenn is a NERD, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Maggie is a Popular Mean Girl, Rick is bi, Shane is the superstar football player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerChan03/pseuds/GamerChan03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn Rhee isn't your average Asian nerd, he does cross country and has won medals and trophies and he's actually quite tall, but, you know, he's good with computers, he plays video games, that's how he stays in the nerd stereotype.</p><p>Then, he and Maggie Greene get paired for a Home Economics project and his whole world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm new to this so.... I just hope you enjoy and follow my Wattpad as well as this: @GamerChan03

"Glenn? Glenn? You listening to me?" My best friend, Rick, said to me.

"Uh... Yeah, Rick. I'm listening." I lied, it wasn't good for me to lie to Rick either, he could always tell when I was or wasn't lying.

"No you weren't, and I know why." He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Maggie Green. You've liked her for five years now, even though, by my calculations, you've got about a five percent chance of not screwing up with her. That's not a lot." Rick said, messing with his calculator.

"Rick. I know that's not a lot and besides, she's dating someone."

"I know, but, you've got a chance, you're attractive," Rick said, as the bell rang.

"Sure, Sure I am, anyways, I've got to get to seventh period," I said, grabbing my books and heading down to class.

Seventh period was my favorite class, technology class, while I was the teacher's pet, I loved the class just because I'd also been good with computers. Even though, I was pizza delivery boy. It wasn't my fault I just needed money.

I sat in my chair in the back of the class, I was okay with being in the back of the class but, that's really because, I didn't really talk to anyone, usually because, that led to teasing and a whole bunch of other stuff.

I looked up and saw her, Maggie Green, the one and only, her boyfriend was the basic king of the bad boys, Shane Walsh.

She had just walked into the class, her hair up in an bun, with a light blue shirt and black skinny jeans on, she didn't even notice me as she sat in her seat, Shane sitting next to her as they started to whisper mushy nothing's to each other in the front row, the teacher ignoring them and getting onto his lesson plan.

"Hello, I am Mr. Governor, your teacher for the year." He said, as he pulled up our lesson plan and left the room.

I gave a sigh as I plugged in my headphones, pulling the hood of my jacket onto my head, taking a drink of my water bottle and started on the project before the teacher came in and chopped my head off for not doing the zombie game coding assignment.

I sighed once the bell rung, Shane and Maggie were making out against the wall, it almost physically hurt me, she didn't even notice me at all, I was just the scrawny kid in cross country.

"Maggie! Shane!... Those are your names' right? Well, I don't care, you've got detention!" Mr. Governor said, handing them both pink detention slips, making them go down to their next period classes.

I sighed as I went onto my eighth-period class, that was Home Economics, my teacher, who preferred that you called her by her first name, Ms. Andrea, was planning a big start of year project, where we'd be put into partners.

I got into class and sat in the front row seat, Ms. Andrea gave me a smile as she said, "Congratulations, you're one of the only people who cares about your grades! Welcome!"

I chuckled as she looked at me with a clipboard in her hands, waiting for my name.

"I'm Glenn Rhee," I said, as more people piled into the classroom, I looked behind my chair and saw Maggie and Shane attempting to sit with each other again. Ms. Andrea gave them both an intense glare as she said, "Uh, No, Mr. Governor told me not to sit you two together, Maggie! You sit in the front seat with Glenn!"

She gave an exasperated sigh, obviously, she wasn't too thrilled to be sitting with the scrawny, nerdy kid.

Ms. Andrea gave me a knowing smile as she started to speak, "Okay! Everyone! You can call me Ms. Andrea, now, we are going to have a start of the year project! We are going to have those typical family home economics projects! Maggie and Glenn, you're together, Daryl and Rick you're paired up."

It was almost as if she knew about Rick and Daryl's crushes on each other, even though Rick was dating Lori, the school nice girl.

She continued speaking as Maggie gave me an annoyed expression.

"Look, I don't know what this assignment is, but, you're doing like 90% of the work, got it, nerd?" She said, giving me the cold shoulder and turning back to blow Shane a kiss.

I sighed as Ms. Andrea looked at me and mouthed, "Come with me to the hallway."

I nodded as I followed her out.

"Look," she said, "I see the way that you look at her. That's love, one day, she'll grow up and get away from that idiot Shane and you know the first guy she'll go to? You."

I smiled at her in response as she then said, "Now go win her heart."

I nodded, stepping back into the room only to see, Maggie and Shane pressed against the wall, making out.

That broke my heart before Maggie scrambled back next to me as Ms. Andrea spoke once again.

"The project is to act like a married couple, for one full month, through all the possible daily scenarios on these cards out of this hat."

Maggie quickly grabbed a card out of the hat as she read it out to me, "Your first fight."

She gave me a smirk as she said, "There are so many things, I could be pissed at you about, first off, let me say, I wanted to do this with my dear boyfriend Shane!"

I gave her an annoyed glare as I gained some anger and confidence from he fight and said, "You know what? You're just a bitch! I don't really care who you want to do this project with! You're stuck with me! Deal with it! There are a million other people I'd rather do this project with!"

Maggie smirked at me and said, "Good fake fight, nerd."

I sighed, my confidence lowering back down to a zero.

The bell finally rung as I grabbed my things and left the classroom to leave school for the end of the day, Rick and Daryl ran after me as Daryl said, "Hey man, you okay? Don't let Maggie get you down, she's dating that douchebag, Shane."

I gave him a smile as we all walked out, for the end of the day, I pulled my phone out of my pocket as there was an all class text from Ms. Andrea.

"You've all gotta work on this at your houses too! You can't just have an at school relationship!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as Shane and Maggie walked out of the school hugging and holding each other, I sighed, this year already sucked, I got my light blue 2014 Ford Fusion.

I saw Shane, give me a look that said, 'This-is-just-for-school-she'll-never-love-you.' Which made me sigh, putting the key in the ignition and turning it, as I left school and started driving home.

~One Short While Later~

I pulled up to my house, the house looked like every other one in Atlanta, Georgia.

I opened door and saw my little sisters all playing video games in front of the tv.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Playing the games our ancestors made." My youngest sister, Addison, said.

"Okay, don't save over any of my games, also, we're Korean, not Japanese." I said, walking into the kitchen.

I saw my mom, she had just gotten back from work, I could tell, she looked so tired.

"Mom, don't worry about dinner, I'll make it and bring you down when you're done." I said, as she smiled.

"I love you, thank you son."

I nodded as she walked upstairs and I started to make some dinner, I just grabbed and frozen pizza and put it in the oven, as I walked back into the living room.

"I'm making pizza." I said, and that drove all my little sisters into the kitchen.

Then, my phone chimed, I looked at it, it was from an unknown number. 

"Hey, it's Maggie, I was wondering if you'd like to work with me on the project at my house? I don't know, It's just you probably don't want to get an F on your grades."

I looked at the text, Maggie at least knew who I was! That's the closest I've been to a girl, not teacher, noticing me in like a month.

I really wasn't popular. At all.

I texted her back, "Uh, sure, what time?"

"Um, in like 10/20 minutes? My house?"

I sent her a thumbs up emoji and pulled the pizza out of the oven, setting it on a plate before my the oldest of my little sisters, Jane, along with the middle of my little sisters, Marie, looked at me before Jane asked, "Who was that? Was it a girl? Is my big brother finally getting noticed by a girl?"

I sighed and nodded as my mom came walking down as I said, "Hey, mom, I'll be out for a project. Love you, bye!" I said, bolting out of the house.

I looked at my phone again, turning the ringer back on to see she texted me her address, she lived right down the street from me. 

I smiled and walked to their house, I knocked on the door, which had Greene encrusted right into it. 

Once the door opened there was an old man who gave me a warm smile and said, "You must be here to see Maggie, she said she was working with an asian boy, but, I didn't expect it to be our neighbors," I nodded as Maggie walked upstairs as her father looked at me and said, "Please. Date her. I need her to get away from that boy Shane before he breaks her heart."

I nod, "Trust me, I'm trying."

He smiled and finally said, "You're a good kid, I'm Hershel." I nod as I walked upstairs to see Maggie waiting for me, she opened the door to her room and we both sat down on the bed. Getting to work on our project before she started to talk.

"Look, we don't know each other that well, so, why don't we get to know each other?"

"Um... Sure. Why not?" I said, as she went first.

"Well, I'm in horseback riding, choir, and I'm dating Shane Walsh, but, you know that," She said, "I also have a little sister, her name is Beth."

"Well, I'm in cross country, my best friend is Rick Grimes-" I was cut off by Maggie.

"You two aren't gay for each other?"

"...No? I'm straight, Rick is... Well, bisexual but still."

"Oh..." Maggie said as I continued.

"I've got three younger sisters and my dad walked out on us." I finished as the awkward silence set in again until Maggie said.

"My mom died... My stepmother and stepbrother walked out on us."

I knew she was about to cry, so, I listened.

I listened to her problems and what she had to say.

"I-I... I just miss her, and I'm sorry I'm crying to you about my problems and not getting this project done but, it's just been five years without my mom and I love and miss her s-so much..."

"I know, it's okay to cry." I said, before she smiled and laughed and said, "Thanks Glenn, I'm sorry for calling you a nerd earlier."

"No sweat, I'm used to it."

"You know, it's late, you should go."

"Okay, bye." I said, walking out.

Once I left I almost swear I heard Maggie say, "I'm falling in love with Glenn..."


	3. Chapter 3

I think I'm in love with Glenn... That rang through my head, the whole entire night.

I barely got sleep and then, before I knew it, it was already time for school.

I saw Rick and Daryl, talking and laughing as they walked while Shane and Lori were holding hands before Maggie came around, making Shane give Lori a wink and walk over to Maggie.

"Hey babe." Shane said to Maggie, kissing her.

I sighed as Rick and Daryl walked over to me.

"Man, how much sleep did you get last night? You look horrible." Daryl said.

"What happened?" Rick said.

"Well to answer Daryl's question, like none. Nothing happened Rick, I just got worried at the fact that I'm working with Maggie Greene." I lied, again, to Rick.

This time it worked.

"Oh, it'll be okay, Glenn." Rick said to me as I nodded as I walked into school.

I avoided Maggie and Shane as much as possible. It was hard. We had most of our classes together.

My friend Tara came up to me, a smile on her face as she said, "What's wrong Glenn? Girl trouble? I know how you feel right now. My girlfriend just transferred schools and now she dumped me for a dumb walker valley high cheerleader."

"I'm not having girl trouble, but, I'm sorry about your girlfriend." 

Did I mention Tara was a lesbian?

"Oh, it's fine, I mean, we're still sophomores, I've got two years until college."

I nod and high five her.

It's funny because, people thought we used to date, then, they found out she was a lesbian. Their reactions were golden.

"Oh, I'll see you later, it's time for lunch."

"Oh, okay, bye."

It was a surprisingly fast day for me, but, I really wasn't complaining. At all.

"All students in Ms. Andrea's eighth period class, report to her classroom immediately!" The loud-speaker boomed though the lunchroom as I grabbed my lunchbox, I hadn't even gotten a chance to eat. Daryl and Rick stood next to me and spoke.

"Hey Glenn. I wonder what this is about?"

"I don't know, but, I'm hungry."

"We all are, dork." Shane said from behind me, making me annoyed.

All the teasing and taunting was getting on my nerves.

Once we all got into class, Ms. Andrea beamed at us all as she yelled, "I'm engaged! Me and Mr. Governor will be getting married next year!"

I laughed as Ms. Andrea went to her other half of news.

"You'll all be getting your second card right now! Lunch with another couple! Maggie and Glenn, you're with Shane and Lori."

Oh great, I thought.

We all sat around the same desk, Maggie and Shane giving each other goo-goo eyes to one another.

"Maggie! Shane! Talk about your families! Stop having the secret affair!" Ms. Andrea yelled at the two, as they groaned as they just started talking about classes and other random things while my mind just blacked out as I listened to the sentences of the day run through my head.

I think I'm in love with Glenn...

What's wrong Glenn? Girl trouble?

I sighed as Maggie looked at me and said, "Glenn, you look, horrible, ask to go down to the nurses."

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered out, obviously lying.

"No, you're not! Go get a pass and go down to the nurses!"

"F-Fine..." I shakily got up from where I was sitting and got a pass, before heading down to, Miss. Carol, the school nurse.

"Glenn! You okay?!" Rick yelled, running after me.

"Uh... Yeah, Rick..." I said.

"You're so pale! Let's get you to the nurse."

"O-Okay..." I said, Rick picking me up, and taking me to the nurses as my vision faded to a haze of blurred colors.

"I don't know what's going on..." 

"Oh, he's actually fine, just a vasovagal."

"What?" 

"His knees are locked in place. He may faint, just lay him down, I'll help him."

"O-Okay..."

I felt her prop my head between my legs, letting all the blood flow into my heart once again, as I gagged and threw up in the trash can next to the office bed, I then began to hear Miss. Carol, "Okay, you'll be fine. I'll just call your mom, go get your things from class."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, walking back to class to see Maggie and Shane kissing, which, didn't help this sick pit in my stomach at all as I grabbed my things, returned the pass and drove home to see a concerned mother, she hugged me and then bombarded me with questions and hugs. I sighed as I told her what happened.

Then it hit me like a bullet straight in the head, "Shane was cheating on Maggie with Lori... Who was cheating on Rick..."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is in pain, how will Glenn help her?
> 
> Rick musters up courage for something big.

I came into school to see Lori and Shane full on making out, while in the back of home room, Maggie had a tear stained face, with more tears coming.

Rick and Daryl sat near Maggie in the back of class in which, Daryl was hugging and comforting a sad and depressed Rick.

I stood in the middle of this drama, all emotions swirling around me, confusion, happiness, and anger. I walked over to Maggie and sat next to her.

"What happened?" I asked Maggie who looked at me with with an utter sadness and rage in her light hazel eyes.

"Shane cheated on me with Lori!" Maggie cried as she was obviously looking for comfort, and a punching bag.

I internally smiled as I thought, This is the month my dreams come true!

"Do you want to walk the halls, get this off your mind?" I asked her as she nodded her head, taking her hand in mine.

I blushed on the inside.

She's holding my hand!

I took Maggie out of the room as she started to explain what happened.

"Yesterday was my one year anniversary with Shane, when I went into the bathroom, I saw Shane and Lori having sex right against the wall, it turns out, he'd been cheating on me for at least three months." She sighed as I felt her arms wrap around me for a hug.

"You can let it all out, I'm here right now." I said dragging her along the hallways to our second period class, Social Studies.

Once we got into Social Studies, there was a breeze, lifting up Maggie's skirt, making Shane smirk and say, "Nice ass, Maggie."

I felt anger and rage explode inside of me as I said, "She's not just some item for you to degrade!"

Maggie gave Shane a smirk as she pushed me aside and said, "This ass ain't yours anymore, Shane Evelyn Walsh."

I smiled as I sat in the middle row of class, Maggie sitting one row in front of me.

The teacher, Mr. Dixon, gave us a smile as he said, "Pop Quiz kids!"

Daryl, along with everyone else in class, groaned. The only fun part of social studies was when Mr. Dixon told us his war stories when he lost his hand.

Tara looked at me from the next seat over and said, "This is total shit, learning about old, dead, guys in wigs."

"It's important to learn about our nation, Tara." Daryl said, trying to suck up to his older brother, who was the teacher.

"Yeah kid, I know you're just tryin' to get a good grade outta me. Stop tryin' I know you barely studied and we're just talkin' to Rick all night on the phone."

There was a laughter among a few in the class as Mr. Dixon passed out papers.

...Few hours later...

"Glenn, I think I'm in love with Daryl." Rick said to me as we drove to my house for an after school study session.

I laughed, "Totally called it, you should tell him, right now."

"You really think I should?"

"I do."

"Okay! I'll call him!"

Rick pulled his phone out of his bag and dialed Daryl's number.

"Hey, Daryl! There's something I wanna tell you, oh, you can go first."

Rick turned on speaker phone.

"Rick, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks before that couples assignment but, I really do love you and I was hoping that you'd accept me for this, I've discovered that I'm gay... So, what do you say? Would you like to date me?"

Rick smiled, tears running down his face.

"Yes. 1,000 times yes."

"Well, I guess we're boyfriend and boyfriend."

"I guess so, I love you and I'll call you later."

Rick hung up and turned to me, "I guess I wasn't single for long. I've got a great, kind and gorgeous boyfriend."

"That's great, now let's go inside." I said, grabbing my and his backpack, as Rick continuously began to ramble on and on about how great and amazing Daryl was, making me just start to ignore him and murmur praises and nice things when Rick asked me questions.

Finally, I looked up and gave Rick a smile, "Let's do our homework."

Rick sighed as he grabbed his back and nodded, "Okay."


	5. Chapter Five

I sighed as I took a small slip of paper out of Mrs. Andrea's hat, it was the tenth day of us doing this assignment and so much had already happened.

Shane and Maggie broke up, Maggie actually acknowledged my existence, Shane and Lori cheated on Maggie and Rick, and so on and so forth.

I looked at the piece of paper and it said, Your Song.

I looked at Maggie as we sat down and began contemplating songs that we could use when as soon as both of read it we said at the exact same time, "The Parting Glass..."

We gave each other a smile and a laugh as I noticed, Lori and Shane weren't at school today.

I ran over to Rick who was Lori's neighbor as I said, "Where's Lori?"

Rick looked down and then back up at me and said, "She's pregnant..."

Maggie ran over and gave Rick a look that practically asked, Is it Shane's? Or Yours?

Rick nodded as he said, "Shane's. It's Shane's baby, me and Lori never did it."

Maggie nodded as me and her went back to our seats as I noticed she was about to cry, I held her as she sobbed into my shoulder, letting out tears of sadness.

I nodded as she whispered, "That almost could've been mine..."

I shook my head and whispered, "Her child is the production of a twelve year old condom and a bottle of merlot."

Maggie looked up, laughed softly at my joke, and said, "Thanks Glenn, I couldn't have made it through these past few days without you."

"Thanks Maggie, now, let's go get back to class, we've only got twenty days of this left."

She nodded, "It's so weird to think that it's already September and not one leaf has fallen off of the trees..."

"I know..." I replied to her as I looked out the large courtyard window and hoped, prayed even. That we'd get some snow.

Maggie looked at me and said, "Hey Glenn? Before we get back into class I was wondering... Would you like to... Go on a date with me?"

My eyes widened at what she was saying, was this actually happening? I was getting this gorgeous girl, and she was asking me!

I smiled at her nodded, "Maggie, I never thought this day would come... Yes!"

"And for our first date, I'd like you to come to my choir concert." Maggie smiled as I nodded when she grabbed my hand as the bell rung for the end of the day.

"Well, let's head home." I smiled at Maggie as she gave me a smile.

"We're actually staying here." She smiled.

"Wha-?" My face when a light pink as she laughed and hit my arm.

"My concert that I just told you about, now, let's go!" Maggie dragged my along the hallways to the auditorium where I saw Maggie's father and sister, along with my mother and sisters.

My eyes widened as I asked, "M-mom... What are you doing here?"

My mom gave me a smile as she said, "Mr. Hershel invited us. What about you?"

Me and Maggie gave each other a smile and said, "We're dating."

My mom gave me a smile and a hug as she said, "That's great honey!"

Hershel gave me a smile and mouthed, "Thank you."

I nodded as we were all led by Maggie and Beth who then went on stage as other families and members of the choir.

Soon, the principal, came in and laughed as he said, "Welcome to Atlanta High School."

I smiled as our principal left the stage as the choir teacher began to ping a few notes as they began to sing.

Maggie walked to the front of the crowd after one of the male singers did the rapping.

"You had my heart, we'll never be worlds apart, maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star." I felt an emotion behind Maggie's voice that'd I'd never heard, and her choir sings for every sports team in school, even my cross country team.

After a while of listening, it was over, Maggie ran down with a smile on her face as she ran to give me a hug, Beth following after Maggie to give her after a hug.

"Glenn, I love you, thank you for coming." Maggie said, tears running down her eyes.

"No Problem, Maggie. I love you too." I said, hugging her.


End file.
